Talk:The Conjugal Conjecture/@comment-29609314-20160812222948
Listen EVERYBODAY! I know that everyone is patiently and impatiently waiting and waiting for the Season 10 PRemiere TAPING REPORT to come out, including myself. A lot of us are getting really, really bored possibly, and would like some entertainment: In the meantime, I WOULD LIKE TO POST A FAN-FICTION STORY OF BIG BANG THEORY WRITTEN BY A GOOD INTERNET PIONEER, FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT AND ENTERTAINMENT!!! This is A FANFICTION VERSION OF THE SEASON 10 PREMIERE EPISODE, THE WAY I WOULD LIKE TO SEE IT!!!!!! THE TITLE OF THE FANFIC EPISODE WILL BE BELOW ALL THIS: ------PLOT PLOT PLOT----- The Guys and Girls have encountered new problems: Bernadette is pregnant but had developed fatalfetal problems, Shamy gets pregnant, and all of them have to deal with an alien internet king who wants to put them in excellent light to the public. When will this war between fans, cast, and a beloved Immortal figure cease? ----SYNOPSIS SYNOPSIS SYNOPSIS------- Amy discovers she is pregnant after she was under a false impression the last few weeks of being under a serious illness that consisted of delusions, nauseas, erectile dysfunctions due to her transgender change, and her throwing up constantly blood. Sheldon is devastated and feels only an alien could cause those symptoms. Meanwhile, a surprising handsome man meets Bernadette, who introduces himself as Soprana. They start to get very flirty because she has no clue about this mystery man's past, nor does she know that SOprana has the capability to switch between Man, Woman, Gay, and any form or figure, could split through mitosis, clone thyself, or the fact they could create legendary internet sensations about themselves creating a mix of love, and disheartened cruelty by fans. Through Soprana's powers, the gender unidentified figure now bends the poor Bernadette's mind to it's will, thus enveloping her into this bawling mass of romance, which they slowly start making out until it gets more and more passionate. They eventually strip down and she is shocked to find that Soprana is missing genitalia of any kind. She yells out "Who are you? Where are you from?" Howard then gets a frantic call from Bernadette who is furious to find that his wife was trying to have intercourse with an alien. He is utterly angry that he rushes to the place, finds her, bangs her up on the wall and starts to beat, only to discover that a formidably attractive young woman is standing there. He has no idea that Soprana is the one changing from Man to Woman with it's powers. Howard is so breathtaken he starts to innocently walk towards this figure, Bernadette stands there and shouts "What the hell are you doing????" Howard suggests, "Maybe you should see what it's like to taste the blood of the horrendous wounds I have suffered as a result of your actions." Bernadette tastes, "You will never know what it's like, I have blood type B positive, you have AB positive!" Howard says, "You don't get it do you? Well then, I WANT A DIVORCE! Soprana, you are mine!!" He embraces Soprana and they share a passionate kiss and it continues so intensely that Bernadette runs away screaming. Meanwhile, Sheldon is hearing about all this drama and he is searching the internet for help. He finds an old Myspace page of Sopranaflaterson, where he reads all the information, powers, behaviours, and gender misconceptions to find that his friends are in trouble because of this. He sees the Wikia page that Sopranaflaterson is a huge sensation as well as countless other websites. Unfortunately, what Sheldon doesn't realize is that the pages were written and designed by Sopranaflaterson itself, and they take Sheldon through a series of mass hypnosis. Sheldon doesn't realize then, that he has fell vulnerable to flaterson's powers and starts engaging in series of prayers, chants, and rituals. Penny rushes into the room for Sheldon's help, surprised to find Sheldon is engaging in religious and spiritual dialogue, total opposite and uncharacteristic of Sheldon's beliefs and personality. What Sheldon doesn't realize, is that he has completely lost his mind, and his clothes and then surprising gropes Penny into a voluptuous, passionate romance, as a chain of the mind numbing powers it was taken by. THE TITLE OF THIS FANFIC LOVER EPISODE IS CALLED, "The Sopranaflaterson Reaction Conundrum", written by Golden Globe Winning Internet pioneer Sopranaflaterson. We hope you enjoyed, AND STAY YOUR BUTTS TUNED FOR THE NEXT UPCOMING FANFIC, "tHE SOPRANAFLATERSON ATOMIC REACTION". May the Sopran be with you.